


Substitute

by zycroft



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles uses Buffybot to fulfill a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Bargaining, Part 1.

Giles told himself it didn’t matter, not really. It wasn’t like it was Buffy. And it wasn’t like Buffy would ever know. 

Sure Spike got there before him, but that’s what bleach was for.

It looked like Buffy. It sounded like Buffy. But it was just a toy and he was only using it because it was convenient. Really. 

And again, it wasn’t like Buffy would ever know.

And if he pretended that its responses were Buffy’s responses, well there’s no harm in a little fantasy when one is masturbating. Surely that’s all he was doing.

It’s perfectly natural to pretend that the body writhing beneath his is real. It would be silly to pretend that the little noises, the sighs and the moans, were in a different a voice, a voice that didn’t make him feel like his blood was boiling and his heart might explode.

The tears were unexpected. They just appeared on its face and it took him a few seconds to realize they’d come from him. His hips continued on but his heart, his bruised and aching heart, that shattered into a million little fragments as he screamed out the pain of his orgasm and his loss.

The problem with a substitute isn’t that it’s no good, it’s that it’s not what you want.

He left for England the next day.


End file.
